Furuba Truth or Dare!
by Shakaku Gekkani
Summary: It's back! Truth or Dare with the Fruits Basket Cast has returned with a new title and new literary form! It's humor and weirdness to the max!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I do, however, own myself. Asta, Faye, and Naru own themselves. If you want to own them, go ask them. Not me.

A/N: It's baaaaaccckkkk! It's Truth or Dare with the Fruits Basket Cast, now in prose so FanFic will leave it up! Also new are two more of my friends, Faye and Naru, which means that there will be even more fun! They'll arrive in a few more chapters! Enjoy!

**Chapter One : Arrivals and First Dares**

_It was a dark and stormy night and Shaka's parents were out… So Shaka and Asta decided to invite the Fruits Basket cast over to play truth or dare!_

"Alrighty! Let's sing the ending theme and they'll be here in no time!" Shaka popped the Fruits Basket DVD into her TV and turned it on. Asta sighed.

"What language will we be singing in?" Shaka grinned devilishly.

"Japanese, of course!"

_Shaka and Asta sang the ending theme to Fruits Basket, and then POOF! Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Uo, and Hana appear (very cramped, my room isn't huge) in Shaka's room._

"Huh? Where am I?" said Yuki, looking around.

"What?" Tohru said, cocking her head over.

"Aaya!"

"Gure-san!" Shigure and Ayame gave each other thumbs up, smiling broadly.

"What the?" Uo mumbled, scratching her head.

"So this is what the waves were telling me…"

"Oh god…" groaned Hatori, covering his eyes with his hand. Momiji squealed and ran towards Tohru, but was stopped by Yuki. Haru mumbled a 'hi…' to Yuki. Kyo looked around, bewildered.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagura, Asta, and Shaka snapped around and stared at Kyo.

"KYO!" The three girls then proceeded to fight oh-so-violently over the cat.

"Oh god…" was all that Kyo could muster.

_After quite a bit of pandemonium, Hana threatened to zap everyone if no one would shut up. Everyone shut up. Fast. _

Shaka sat down and explained to everyone where they were. "Hello everyone! I am Shaka, and this is my Fruits Basket obsessed friend, Asta. You are all in my room! Say hi to the room everybody!" Everyone greeted the room quickly.

"So. What did you bring us here for?" asked Haru. Shaka and Asta looked at each other and grinned.

"To play truth or dare!" Groans echoed throughout the room.

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun! Here, I'll go first. Yuki, truth or dare?" said Shaka.

"Dare."

"Kiss Kyo. Or maybe you'd rather lick this muddy, dirty, smelly, nasty, utterly disgusting flip-flop...?" Yuki looked at Kyo, at the flip-flop, and back to Kyo. Finally he stuck out his hand, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Give me the flip-flop." Yuki stuck out his tongue cautiously and licked the shoe. He shuddered and threw the flip-flop across the room. It landed with a _splat _on the wall next to Ayame's head. The snake moved his head carefully away from the shoe.

"Oh yeah! Here, everyone take a bottle of mouthwash. It will serve you well. Don't want you guys getting sick, now do we?" Yuki snatched the bottle from Asta, gargling it instantly. Shaka giggled.

"Tohru, it's your turn!" Tohru looked around the room, her eyes finally settling on Momiji.

"Momiji, um, truth or dare?" The bunny hopped up and down.

"Oh! Oh! Truth! Truth!"

"Uh… Momiji, are you really a guy?" Momiji shrugged.

"I dunno." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Figures…" mumbled Kyo. Asta pointed to Yuki.

"Your turn!"

"Okay. Shaka, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Kyo."

"OKAY!" Shaka leapt up and pinned Kyo to the ground, frenching him. Kyo struggled, trying desperately to get her off.

"Dammit, woman! Get off of me!" Shaka stuck out her lip in a pout.

"Whyyyy?"

"Because!" Shaka lifted her eyebrow.

"Because you love Toh-" Kyo covered her mouth with his hand, glaring her into silence. "Oh-okay. Shii-chan, your turn."

"Haru, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really love Yuki?"

"With all my heart," the cow said flatly. Everyone fell silent.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Asta, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh! Now it's my turn! Yuuukkkiiiiii, truth or daaarrrreeee?" Yuki mumbled something under his breath before he answered.

"Truth."

A/N: It's back, in all its funny glory! I'll redo the other three chapters asap and then start writing new ones!


End file.
